Sweet as Sugar
by Kiiroame
Summary: Hanya percakapan Todoroki dan Midoriya tentang khayalan jika nanti mereka punya anak. Oneshoot Todoroki x Midoriya Warning, fic ini minim deskripsi. Happy reading!


**Sweet as Sugar**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Midoriya tergelak, dia yang pahanya sedang dipakai Todoroki sebagai bantal menunduk supaya bisa menatap pria itu. "Coba katakan sekali lagi?" Ucapnya sambil masih cekikikan. Pipi Midoriya diraih Todoroki lalu dicubit gemas.

"Aku bilang, apa yang akan terjadi jika kita punya anak." Todoroki menutup wajahnya. Bagus, sekarang dia merasa malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Dia memandang Midoriya yang melirik ke samping, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ya," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, tersenyum malu dan menggigit bibirnya. "Dia pasti akan mewarisi _quirk_ -mu," Midoriya terlihat sedikit sedih. "Jika dia mendapat dna-ku, dia mungkin juga mewarisi _one for all_. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia _quirkless_ seperti aku dulu?"

"Aku tidak masalah, dia bisa menjadi apapun yang dia mau." Terkenang masa kecilnya, tentu saja dia enggan menjadikan anaknya seperti dirinya, berwatak keras, kasar, sulit berteman, dan ditetapkan tujuan hidupnya. Todoroki mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu lalu tersenyum. "Kalau dia perempuan aku ingin dia manis sepertimu, memiliki rambut hijau yang panjangnya sepunggung. Dia akan berlarian di seluruh rumah dan menatapku dengan mata hijau besarnya sambil berseru, 'Ayah aku ingin es krim!' Bukankah itu manis sekali, Midoriya? Aku seperti memiliki dirimu dan versi mini dirimu." Midoriya tergelak lagi saat mendengar Todoroki mencicitkan suaranya, mencoba menyuarakan seorang gadis kecil khayalannya.

Todoroki terlihat sangat senang, matanya yang biasa terlihat dingin kini berbinar. Terimakasih kepada Midoriya atas perubahan Todoroki yang menjadi sangat penyayang dan perhatian. "Bagaimana kalau dia malah memiliki rambutmu dan rambutku sekaligus? Maksudku putih, merah, hijau?" Midoriya tertawa sambil meringis, Todoroki malah menyeringai.

"Astaga, maksudmu dia akan memiliki bendera di kepalanya?" Todoroki menutup mata, mencoba memvisualisasikan sesuatu. "Dia akan melompat-lompat dengan setengah tubuhnya tenggelam di _zendale_ yang dipakainya, dia nanti memanggilmu 'la madre'. Benar?" Pipi Midoriya kembali dicubit gemas. Ah, Todoroki tidak akan pernah bosan dengan pria manis ini.

"Apa itu _la madre_?" Tanyanya bingung. Tangannya digunakan untuk memainkan surai Todoroki. Todoroki membenarkan badannya, menyamankan dirinya pada sentuhan Midoriya. Todoroki berdeham, kembali menyeringai. "Dalam bahasa Italia, la madre berarti ibu, Midoriyaku sayang," pandangan Todoroki tiba-tiba diblok oleh sebelah tangan milik Midoriya. Wajah Midoriya memerah, sangat merah, hampir seperti setengah rambut Todoroki.

Seringai spontan kembali diperlihatkan Todoroki, "Apa ini? Kau malu kupanggil sayang?" Pergelangan tangan Midoriya dipegang Todoroki. "Ayo lepaskan, aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang memerah itu." Tangan itu disingkirkan, pemandangan wajah memerah Midoriya yang dipalingkan menyapanya. Todoroki mendecak, dia sangat ingin mencium Midoriya sekarang.

Tapi tentu saja keinginan itu harus ditahan, jika itu Midoriya, setiap ciuman adalah spesial. Todoroki memilih untuk melanjutkan topik tadi. "Jadi bagaimana kabar anak kita itu? Kita akan memberinya nama apa? Karena rambutnya hijau, bagaimana kalau Midori?"

Midoriya menggeleng, "Bukannya kalau rambutnya putih dan merah sepertimu, dia akan terlihat jauh lebih keren?"

Todoroki mengulum senyumnya, "Apa itu artinya kau juga menganggapku keren? Huh, calon Mrs. Todoroki?" suara mengaduh terdengar, Midoriya menyentil dahi Todoroki.

"Ya, Todoroki-kun sangat keren, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil nama keluargamu." Todoroki langsung duduk tegak, dahinya tadi hampir saja menabrak hidung Midoriya. Tubuhnya dibalikkan supaya bisa menghadap Midoriya. Alis berbeda warnanya bertautan.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah Todoroki Izuku itu terdengar sangat manis?" Sangat jelas Todoroki terlihat sedikit gusar pada Midoriya. Tapi hey, ini Midoriya tercinta yang sedang dia ajak bicara, tentu saja dia akan menjaga nada dan kata-katanya. Dia tidak ingin Midoriya terluka-sebuah perasaan yang didapatkannya saat pertama sadar kalau dia menyukai Midoriya.

Midoriya mencak-mencak, "Manis, manis, itu saja yang kau pedulikan, Todoroki- _kun_? Tidak sepertimu, aku anak tunggal, tahu. Ah menyebalkan sekaliiii." Midoriya jejeritan lucu. Membuat Todoroki harus menahan senyum yang sudah hampir mengembang. Kali ini alis hijau Midoriya yang bertautan. "Apa? Todoroki-kun pikir ini lucu? Aku melihatmu hampir ketawa tadi." Mata besarnya melotot ke arah Todoroki yang melihat ke arah lain, merasa tidak bersalah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau kan memang manis." Gumam Todoroki cukup jelas, disengaja agar Midoriya mendengarnya.

" _Mou!_ Todoroki-kun tidak bisa menggodaku kali ini," Midoriya berdiri, "Todoroki-kun jangan harap bisa masuk ke kamar!" Keputusan final oleh Midoriya itu membuat Todoroki melongo, seperti orang bodoh. Figur berotot tapi manis itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan yang awalnya mereka pakai untuk bermesra mesraan. "Ah hey, sayang! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Sayang!" Sofa yang didudukinya membeku tiba-tiba saat tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih, hanya suara pintu kamar dibanting.

Todoroki memandangi sofanya yang sudah keras menjadi es. _Haah_ , sepertinya malam ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengahangatkan diri sendiri.

.

.

.

End

 _Omake_

Todoroki sudah terlelap ketika dia merasakan napas harum menerpa wajahnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tv yang masih menyala, dan bisikan memanggil namanya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Todoroki membuka sedikit matanya ketika bisikan tadi berubah menjadi lebih keras. Dia melihat wajah Midoriya, begitu dekat. Dia berjongkok di sebelah Todoroki.

Midoriya memakai piyama kebesaran milik Todoroki, kebiasaan Midoriya jika Todoroki sedang menjalani misi dan merindukannya. Pria bermata besar itu berbisik lagi. "Aku kedinginan," Todoroki tidak merespon, hanya mengagumi wajah setengah mengantuk milik sang kekasih. Ada bagusnya juga dia bisa meyakinkan Midoriya untuk tidak perlu memasang pemanas ruangan di kamar mereka. Alasan? Tentu saja karena Todoroki selalu bisa menggunakan _quirk_ -nya untuk menghangatkan Midoriya. Meskipun persetujuan Midoriya lebih karena Todoroki yang berbicara tentang para beruang yang mati tenggelam karena pemanasan global. Itu pun dijawab Midoriya dengan 'kenapa tidak Todoroki-kun saja yang membuatkan gunung es untuk mereka' sebelum benar-benar setuju.

Midoriya mendesis, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap-ngusap lengannya sendiri, mencari kehangatan, "Todoroki-kun!" Bisiknya sedikit lebih kencang. Todoroki akhirnya menyingkirkan selimut yang dipakainya. Tangannya menarik Midoriya sehingga Midoriya menindih Todoroki. Selimut tadi dihampar sehingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Midoriya memejamkan mata ketika merasakan pelukan yang hangat. Pria yang memiliki bekas luka bakar di wajah itu bergumam seraya mencoba kembali tidur. "Aku mencintaimu, Izuku."

"Aku juga, Shouto-kun."


End file.
